YellowEyes
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy has a vision of Sam Winchester
1. Chapter 1

Title Yellow-Eyes  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 149  
Prompt: Make Up 041 Enemies  
Pairing (if any) Angel/Supernatural XOver  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Supernatural

Her eyes opened wide as she screamed, the pain throbbing through her head, the sickness rising to her throat.

Something was trying to gain power and it was coming soon. It wanted the young man and Cordelia needed to find him, and soon. There was enough pain from his life and if the future held, what the PTB showed her he would open the gates of hell and lead them into battle and win.

Sam Winchester.

Pure of heart and soul still, even though he had lost so much but that could change and became hatred and what would he do with the legions of demons that would be at his beck and call then.

Their enemies were the same and they needed to find each other and fight the good fight. They were both seers in their own way and Cordy had to find him, find him now.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

chapter Two

**chapter Two**

Sam's eyes flew open, his chest rising and falling. He had to find her, he had to go to LA.

"Dean," Sam climbed out of bed, going over to the other one he shook his brother. "Dean, wake up."

Dean sat up suddenly his eyes wide as he searched the room, when he noticed that it was empty he turned to his brother and scowled. "What is it?"

"We have to go to LA, I had a vision." Sam turned away and started to pick up his clothes.

"Sammy."

Sam turned to his brother and glared, holding up one hand. "Dean, I am going whether you come or not."

Dean shook his head and climbed out of bed.

XXXXX

Days had passed since she had her first vision but she had no idea where this man was.

Cordy looked up at the ceiling of her flat glaring at it. "If you want me to help him, I would need a little more help. You know like a location would be extremely helpful, a hint anything."

Before she could say anything else pain ripped through her skull, she grabbed at it falling to the ground screaming as scene after scene rolled through her mind. Sam Winchester and another young man being attacked by vampires, tortured slowly. Their screams filling her ears sounding like her own. The pain running through their bodies, coursing through hers. It seemed as if it had gone on for an eternity, but the images faded from her mind, the pain left her body.

Her head still felt as if it were going to explode but at least now she knew where he was, here in L, Reaching over to grab the phone she dialed the number of the Hyperion, it rang and rang. Cordy slammed the receiver down hard; she was heading towards the Hyperion anyone she would have to check to see if anyone was there.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Sam called out as they walked into the Hyperion standing near the entrance doors.

"Hi?" Said a petite woman. "I'm Fred. Can I help you?"

"That her?" Dean asked his brother and watched as Sam shook his head.

Angel, Gunn, and Wes walked in staring at the two men.

"I am hoping you can help, I am looking for someone." Sam started to speak.

Cordy ran through the hotel doors, she didn't have time to waste but as she got into the hotel her foot slipped and she fell forwards but before she could hit the ground to strong arms grabbed hold of her and helped her upright.

Cordy looked up to thank Angel but the words didn't leave her mouth as she stared into the blue-green eyes of the man she had the vision about and it definitely didn't do him justice.

"It's you!" Sam whispered staring at the very attractive brunette.

"Sam Winchester." She replied.

Angel scowled not liking how the two of them stared at each other.

"I need to save you." They both said together, eyes narrowing.

"I had a vision." Cordy muttered.

Sam turned and looked at Dean in surprise. "So did I, about you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you had a vision about me?" Cordy demanded still not moving out of his arms.

"I saw you, you were being attacked." Sam's hands tightened slightly on her

Angel walked towards them still glowering. "Attacked by what exactly?"

Fred looked worried. "I don't want anything to happen to Cordy."

Sam turned looking at her smiling. "Dean and I won't let anything happen to her."

"And Dean would be who exactly." Cordy asking smiling, his words sent a warm feeling up and down her body.

"I'm Dean, Sammy is my baby bro."

"You're brothers?" Cordy looked at the elder Winchester brother and then back at Sam. They were both very hot. "Really good genetics then."

"I'm the good looking one." Dean grinned at her and Cordy couldn't help but laugh.

"If anyone is saving Cordy, it will be me. I mean us. No one answered my last question attacked by what?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "It was a demon." Sam said with a sigh.

"Really what kind of demon was it?" Wes asked as he walked forwards.

"You are taking this very well." Sam wanted to know.

"We fight demons, we save people." Fred chirped up. "Cordy gets the visions from the PTB and then we go and save them."

"So you tell us what kind of demon it is and we will deal with it." Angel pulled Cordy out of Sam's arms.

"Woah." Cordy said pulling out of Angel's arms. "I had a vision about Sam; it seems that something out of our control is bringing us together."

Angel growled deeply, he could feel the demon within screaming out that Cordy belonged to him and no one else.

Gunn and Wes glanced at each other with worry on their faces. "Why don't Sam and I sit with you and tell you about the demons we both saw." Cordy walked over grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the office not waiting to see if Wes was following them.

Angel went to follow but Gunn grabbed hold of him. "We need to let them talk to Wes and find out what demons they are. That is the only way we are going to be able to keep Cordy safe."

XXXXX

Cordy couldn't take her eyes of Sam, yes she had a vision of him but he was getting attacked at the time so she never really took notice of how good-looking he was. She sat and just listened as Sam explained what the demon looked liked, it was the same one as Cordy saw.

"So why did we both see each other being attacked. What could it mean?"

"I don't know Cordy but you both better stay here until we find out what is going on." Wes explained.

"Ok I'll go and get some clothes and let Dennis know."

"Who is Dennis?" Sam asked.

"My ghost."

"Dean and I will come with you."

"Sam, I'll be fine."

"I would prefer it for my piece of mind." Sam smiled at her.

Cordy could feel herself melt just a little. "Ok, I would rather not you out of my sight just in case."

"Sounds good to me, let's get going."

Angel had headed down to the basement with Gunn to get some of his aggression by training.

"Fred can you tell the guys that I am heading to get some clothes and let Dennis know that I am staying here for awhile."

"Uhhh Cordy I don't think you should go by yourself." Fred whispered.

Sam smiled sweetly at her. "Dean and I are going with so she won't be by herslelf."

"Oh are we?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Well you could stay here and the two of us, who are in danger, will go by ourselves."

Dean laughed. "Ok let's go."

They walked out of the hotel Cordy walking between the two men.

"Who's Dennis?" Dean asked as they left.

Angel came out from the basement; he glanced over at the office and frowned. "Where's Cordy?"

"Her, Sam and Dean have gone to her place to get some clothes and let Dennis know."

"What?" Angel shouted and headed towards the door.

Gunn and Fred grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy it is daylight, they will back soon."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Dean and Sam sat watching in amazement as Cordy was packing things items of clothing, toiletries etc started to float over to her.

"So how did you meet Dennis?" Sam asked.

Cordy turned and looked at him smiling. "Well a friend, he died. I was looking for somewhere to live and he had a friend who knew about this place. Unfortunately it was haunted."

"By Dennis?" Dean asked.

"No, by his mother she tried to kill me."

Dean and Sam looked at each other; they opened and clothed their mouths. It was not often that something left them speechless.

"So how did you meet Dennis?" Sam shook his head not knowing what to do.

"Well it turned out that she had killed him and bricked him up behind a wall. We released him and well here he is."

"So you deal with demons a lot then?" Dean knew they weren't hunters but not sure exactly what they were.

"Yeah we do, save innocents, helping Angel with his redemption. That kind of thing."

"Angel's redemption?" They both muttered.

"Ohh we didn't really get to that did we?" Cordy blushed slightly as her underwear floated across to her.

"Nice." Dean smirked. "And no you didn't how about you cover it now; we don't really like surprises if we can help it."

"Well Angel is a vampire."

"He's a what?" Dean almost shouted.

"Calm down, he was cursed with a soul, so he is a good grrr guy. We found this prophecy that once Angel gets his redemption the vampire in him will die and he will become human again. That is the reason we save innocents and for that he needs a seer."

"You are the seer?" Sam asked and watched as Cordy nodded. "So what happens in your visions? What are they like?" It was the first time that the younger brother had spoken to anyone who had visions.

"Well for me they are scratch and sniff, show the whole film in your head, feeling what the innocents feel with a dose of a migraine on top."

Dean looked at his brother, worry was written across his features. "Sammy is it like that for you?"

Sam turned to his brother and smiled. "No I feel as if I am there but that's it. How do you manage to deal with it all?"

"It's who I am and lots of painkillers." Cordy smiled brightly at them both. "It did put a dent in me being a movie star though but I am happy were I am."

Sam and Dean both watched her admiringly. "So this Angel and the others protect you and all the innocents."

"I am learning to protect myself; Angel is teaching me the sword and some self defence."

"What about guns, other weapons." Dean asked.

"Don't really have that many guns; we do have lots of metal pointy things and wooden pointy things." Cordy said with a laugh.

Dean smiled at her brightly; Sam looked at his brother suspiciously. "Well, as you are fighting the good fight and all that crap. You should really know how to use some basic guns and we are the guys to teach you."

"Really you'd do that, teach me?"

"Actually I think it's a good idea." Sam agreed.

"So what do you two do then?"

"We're hunters?" Dean said as he stood and headed towards the door.

"I'm assuming you don't mean deer."

Sam laughed. "No we travel around from place to place and if there is anything unusual. We find out if it is demonic or mystical. If it is we research, well I research and then we kill it."

"So you're the brains."

"Yes Sammy is the geeky one, was a law school as well."

"Really, so you just quit that to do this?"

Sam ducked his head; he then looked back up at Cordy with a cute embarrassed smile. "Actually I left hunting to go to law school."

"And, you are plan on leaving it there are you?"

"Dean found me and told me our dad was missing, not long after that my girlfriend was murdered by the same demon that killed our mother."

Cordy could feel the tears form in her eyes she went over hugged Dean and then Sam, holding the younger one a little longer.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered not knowing what to say.

"Well our dad got us into this demon thing, how did you meet up and start working with a vampire." Dean asked changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Well I am from a place called Sunnydale." Cordy started to explain.

XXXXX

"Why isn't she back yet?" Angel paced.

The phone rang and they heard Fred's gentle voice in the background.

"Angel relax man, she'll be fine." Gunn looked at Wes and shrugged his shoulders.

"That was Cordy." Fred started to speak.

"Where the hell is she?" Angel loomed over the little Texan.

"Sam and Dean are teaching how to use guns."

"They're what?" Wes pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"She said that they thought her learning guns as well as the other things Angel is teaching her would be a good idea. She said that not to worry they are experts, they're hunters."

"Hunters, of course." Wes mumbled as he wandered off to the computer.

"What's a hunter Wes?" Gunn asked.

"Well you could say that they are in the same business we are." Wes muttered as he started to type on the computer.

XXXXX

Dean couldn't help but smile as Cordy stood holding a gun, her back to Sam's chest as he was helping her.

There was a crash behind them, turning around suddenly there was a group of young men and women holding knives.

"This is our turf." The leader said. "We'll take payment from her and the gun you're holding."

Sam stood in front of Cordy, Dean moved to join them.

"I don't think so. Isn't it time for you kids to be in bed." Dean smirked.

Sam groaned next to him, knowing that his brother never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh my goodness." Wes muttered as he stared at the computer screen. Their resident vampire was not going to like this.

"What's wrong?" Angel growled he had been pacing since the telephone call from Cordy. Fred and Gunn were right behind him.

"Well Cordy is definitely in safe hands." Wes whispered automatically cringing waiting for Angel to explode.

"What the hell do you mean?" His face vamped out and Fred screamed. No one had seem his this angry. Not unless it was against a bad guy.

"The Winchester brothers have been hunting their whole life. Their father taught them when they were young." Wes turned to Gunn. "Longer than you've been at it. They are what you would call expert in hunting anything to do with the Supernatural. Cordy is safe with them." He hoped Wes prayed silently.

The door opened and they heard Cordy's laugh echo around the hall of The Hyperion.

"Where have you been?" Angel demanded and then took a close look at them, they were covered in dirt and he could smell blood. "Did they get you hurt?"

"Gee I'm fine dad." Cordy glared at her friend and boss. "I was taught guns and then we kicked ass." She turned to high five Sam and Dean. She hadn't had so much fun with fighting in ages. Normally she was still dealing with the visions to be able to do anything more.

Angel's eyes narrowed as he saw HIS Cordy stand a little closer to Sam. He didn't like that one little bit. It didn't make any difference that they couldn't be together. She didn't know how he felt and he couldn't have her that didn't mean that he wanted anyone else too. Cordelia Chase belonged to him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Owwww that hurts." Cordy pulled her arm away.

As soon as the vampire realised he had hurt her he let go. Angel watched as Sam and Dean moved closer and pulled her towards them. Cordy went without resisting. Angel had hurt them emotionally but he had never hurt them physically unless he had been Angelus or it was an accident. She didn't like the way he was acting at all. There was something wrong and she knew jealousy when she saw it. Cordy was not his or anyone's property and that was one thing she definitely wasn't going to stand for.

She turned to Sam and Dean smiling. "Since you both got my clothes dirty, you can buy me dinner."

Dean turned to Sam and nodded they could see that she didn't want to be here at the moment. Dean laughed and held out his arm. "Of course Lady Cordelia," he said with a really bad English accent that had Wes glaring at him.

"Thank you kind sir. " Cordy took his arm and before they left she turned to Angel. "I don't belong to you Angel; you're my friend, not my owner. If you carry on like this I am going to leave and will phone in a vision and don't think I won't." She warned him before turning away and heading out with the Winchester brothers.

"What is she doing?" Angel moved forward but Gunn and Wes stopped him.

Fred walked over and stared at him for a moment. "You treated her like she was an object you owned. That she can't go out with who she wants and when she wants. Angel we know you love her but you can't give her the relationship she needs. If you do sleep together there are only two choices you have a moment of perfect happiness and turn into Angelus. Then you torture and kill us all or nothing happens and Cordy realises you don't truly love her and you break her heart."

Angel pulled his arms free and turned walking upstairs back into the hotel.

XXXXX

"Are you ok Cordy?" Sam asked softly.

"I've never seen him act like that before." She was worried about Angel, about all of them in case he turned in Angelus.

Dean had left them alone and was chatting up a woman up at the bar. There was definitely something between Cordy and his brother.

"I think it is mostly the human part of him that aggravated the vampire part." Sam chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"He was jealous, as simple as that." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"I am not his property just because I'm his seer." Cordy pouted.

"Cordy he's in love with you." Sam watched as her large brown eyes got even bigger.

"He's what?" She was sure she had misheard Sam.

"Angel is in love with you Cordelia Chase and it is obvious how that could happen." With that Sam leant forward and kissed her.

TBC


End file.
